


Dude, They're Brothers

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen tells Jared just how hot Dean is for Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Responded to a challenge set by Mordhena Darkwynn

Jensen: You know that Dean, he's totally got the hots for Sam.

Jared: *chokes on a mouthful of something* Dude, they're brothers! What kind of a sick thing is that to say?

Jensen: *chuckles* It's true though, and even more obvious in any episode written by Sera. Her episodes drip with subtext.

Jared: *gives Jen the "I totally do not get you" look, which quickly changes to a 50 megawatt smile* "I gotta admit, though, they'd be smokin' hot together.

Jared: *laughs as his co-star snorts pepsi*

 

 

 

Jared stretched up and tapped the doorframe as he walked into the dressing room. Jensen followed him quietly, closing the door on the rest of the world as they caught a break. 

 

Another interview down.

 

Doubtless more to go.

 

Jensen shuddered as he walked to the mini-fridge and pulled out a couple of cans of Coke. No beer allowed during interviews, for lots of very good and practical reasons.

 

"What was it they asked?" Jared asked from his very comfortable position on the sofa. Long legs sprawled out over the coffee table.

 

"It was an interview Jay, they asked lots of things." Jensen replied giving Jared his drink and collapsing into a chair.

 

Jared sighed, clearly that was not the response he was looking for.

 

"No, what do you think they meant about the sexual tension between the characters? I mean, come on, they're brothers!" 

 

Jensen took a swig from his can as he thought about his response. Finally he replied, mischief glinting in his eyes. "Well, you know that Dean, he's totally got the hots for Sam." 

 

Jared choked on his Coke. "Dude! They're brothers! That's wrong! Why would you say that?"

 

Jensen just laughed. "It's true so. All Sera's episodes especially, they just drip with subtext."

 

Jared looked at Jensen, his eyebrows raised, his expression one of disbelief. It quickly changed to his fifty megawatt smile. "I gotta admit, they'd be smokin' hot together."

 

It was Jensen's turn to cough on his drink. Jared giggled infectiously as he patted his friend on the back. 

 

Recovered, Jensen swatted him around the ears.

 

"I was being serious!" Jensen tries to convince him.

 

Jared scoffs, "Sure sure." He stands up. "And you're hot for me." He mocks. "I'm going to go get changed." He walks out of the room.

 

"You have no idea how right you were." Jensen whispers to himself.


End file.
